


Flawless

by ZeldaHijinks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, breath of the wild
Genre: Fluff, Other, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaHijinks/pseuds/ZeldaHijinks
Summary: Stories written and requested for Urbosa. Each chapter will be a different scenario.





	1. Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at https://zeldahijinks.tumblr.com/

Urbosa was absolutely gorgeous. 

Not just of her appearance, even though she was radiant, but the confidence she carried adding to her appeal. It must have been foreseen by the Goddess that Urbosa was to be a Ruler and they must have blessed her the day she was born. As she sat on her throne, she carefully listened to the plights of her people. She was fair, but stern and always sought a solution to please both parties.

You sighed wistfully staring at her from afar, and using your staff to hold yourself up. What couldn’t she do, you wonder? She was blessed with many talents and fighting skills that earned her the Champion’s cloak. And Hylia, did she wear the cloak, you gushed. 

She was in the middle of talking while you were off in dreamland, looking at her like a love sick pup. You couldn’t deny you were head over heels in love with her, and it was more of a blessing when she took you as her lover. There was a lot of talk when Urbosa announced her love and self towards you, but it was easy to ignore when she confidently she showers you with affection. She never doubted her feelings once, and it enamored you further. You vowed to make sure she was treasured like she deserved.

Urbosa earned all the love she was shown, either by your or her people. You sighed again catching her eye and her stare ensnared you, “You have been sighing an awful lot, [Name]. Is something the matter?” Even her voice turned you to puddy, and it took every ounce of strength not to fall into a puddle.

Feeling your cheeks warm, you shook your head shyly, and smiled at her cheerfully. “No, no. I am only thinking of you.”

The corner of her mouth quirked, and the hand holding her chin slid to hide her lips. She chuckled under her breath as her free hand floated to skim across your knuckles. “What a charmer, you are. What are these thoughts filled with?” She hummed quietly, ignoring the other guards in the room.

“Oh, I am just thinking how you’re nothing short of perfect.” You smile lopsided, but Urbosa’s smile dropped for a fleeting moment, and you would have thought you imagine it if she didn’t cover her mouth. She had this habit of hiding her mouth when she was happy, however, lately it’s when she’s upset. You rose a brow, and with a knowing look Urbosa cast her gaze away. 

“We shall speak later.” Was all she said before she turned her attention back to the upcoming meeting. You could only throw her a concerned glance before righting yourself and standing at attention. You felt nauseous at the possibility of what’s wrong until evening.

As dusk arrived, you found yourself standing in front of her room. Once she was done with her duties, she left towards her room without a moment’s hesitation and you quickly followed her only to be locked out. You had never been in there, and as much as you tried to understand, it hurt that there were some secrets she kept from you. You gently wrapped your knuckles against the heavy intricate door. Faintly, you heard her deep voice cautiously call out, “Who is it?”

“It’s [Name]. What did I do wrong?” You just went straight for it, not to give her the opportunity to wait it out.

An audible sigh breeches through the door and shuffling about was heard. Locks could be heard being unhitched, and soon her face peeked through the door. You took a glance and couldn’t help noticing that she was blocking the entrance.

“You haven’t done anything wrong…It is more of a personal gripe.” She shyly looked off to the side, her fingers tapping the door nervously. She looked in your eyes and sighed, “I feel I do not earned being called perfect…” She looked down in shame and now you were worried. Urbosa ashamed of something about herself? Then again she was never able to express her faults easily. You guess she was prideful in a sense… “I cannot lie anymore.. Not if we will be together.” She pursed her lips slightly, looking adorable as she looked shyly into her room.

She inhaled and pulled you inside and a strange sound left your lips at the sudden action. When you righted yourself you were shocked. Her room was an absolute pigsty. Vanity covered in jewels and makeup, her bed buried underneath garments, and you only could assume she had carpet under it all.

“Oh.” Was all that you said as you pursed your lips to silence yourself. You gazed up at Urbosa, her hand covering her face while she grimaced. Her cheeks were flushed, and she pinched her bridge of her nose before glancing at you.

“I know.” Her shame refraining her to further explain. She bit her lip as she turned to you, “I…” She sighed, shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips. “I am not very good at cleaning.” 

“I can see that.” You spoke without thinking and cringed.

“No, it is fine. I have been mulling over this for as long as I have been alive, and it has only worsen when I met you.” She kicked some shoes at her feet away, “I am not perfect as you thought. I would not be a very good wife for you…” She held her knuckles against her lips sighing drearily.

A chortle left your lips causing her to questionably stare at you. You took her hand and kissed her knuckles, “You’re even more perfect than I thought. So cute, getting bashful over being messy. That would never be a deal breaker for someone as wonderful as you.”

She laughed as the blush on her cheeks grew prominent. She leaned down and pulled you into a deep kiss and when you pulled away you felt inebriated from her affection.


	2. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader goes to challenge Urbosa only to stop and dumbstruck by her beauty.

The heat was unbearable as it blared down on your back and creating a thick coat of sweat over your body. You had heard that the Gerudo village had a new leader whose strength was revered. There was an urge to see this so called “Gerudo Chief” and quell your annoying habit of having to challenge the best warriors. You wanted to take a piece of their armor or whatever on their form as a trophy. You had not lost any battles so far….Okay possibly _five_ , but some of those days were raining and it was very slippery.

As you made your way to the village feeling excitement spread across your body. You hoped that this Urbosa woman was as strong as her reputation and as you approach you were in awe at the guards at the entrance. They glowered down and observed you the closer you came. “I wish to challenge your Chief Urbosa!” You spoke surely and posed confidently. 

They looked at each other and busted up laughing. They used their spears to hold themselves up as they continue to mock you. All you could do was scowl and prepare yourself to fight. They stood at attention seeing yourself geared to fight. “I won’t hesitate to show your my skills to prove I am worthy!” The grip on your weapon tightened as they once again shared a look. They charged forward and you veered one attack and spun a kick in the jaw of the other. 

The scuffle continued while other bystanders in the village were crowding and causing a commotion. One of the guards were down and thrown across the way, but you weren’t out of deep waters yet. You had jumped to avoid a slash of the other one’s spear, and in the midst of your back flip, took the opportunity to kick the remaining guard down. Once she was on the sand you charged forward to knock her out, but halted when a voice boomed, “ENOUGH! What is going on here?”

A villager came up to her, “Urbosa, they just started fighting! They were challenging you and attack the guards instead.” You stopped in your tracks and looked to the side and your eyes nearly fell out of your head.

That was Urbosa?! Your jaw about hit the dirt gazing over her strong and thick thighs that lead up to her Godlike abs. Her physique was so in peak it was hard to believe she was real. She looked like a mural of ancient fighters. She was downright a Goddess! Her attire match her strong and commanding personality. Her hair scarlet matching the fierce facade. Suddenly, the urge to fight her dissipated and you dropped your weapons in awe. 

Urbosa sauntered over, and placed her hands on her wide hips. She hummed looking over her guards as they stood up, “A challenge, you say? Are you two alright?” She asked the guards and they only nodded. Their pride wounded more than anything.

After speaking with them to get the true details, Urbosa just smiled and made her way over. Her perfume was mild and light like lilac and you felt how hard it was to focus. She peered down, her sapphire lips pulling into a lopsided smile, “I apologize for the crude way my guards behaved. I am interested in this so-called challenge, what do you say?”

You stared at the hand she offered and tried your best to ignore the pacing of your heart. You placed your hand in hers.

_‘Oh no’_ went your heart. “You’re hot…”

Her eyes widened, but she immediately started laughing as a faint blush adorned her cheeks. Instead of taking something of hers, she took something of yours and you were perfectly fine with that.


	3. Dead meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Urbosa walks around unaware her neck is covered in hickeys from reader's affections

The morning light peeked its way between the curtains and blared down in Urbosa’s eyes. She groaned, rolling over muttering incoherently. Her arm came over and flopped over on your waist causing you to wake from your deep slumber. Although you were partially awake, you didn’t move from your spot nor open your eyes and just let yourself wake up naturally. The arm that was on your waist soon slithered off, but you didn’t pay any mind to it. Urbosa rose from the bed and stretched, her spine popping along to her neck.

She yawned tiredly and stood up making her way around the bed to your side. She leaned over and planted a kiss on your cheek. You peeked your eyes open to see her moving away and you grabbed her wrist pulling her back to you. She was surprised thinking you were fast asleep, but she smiled as you two shared another kiss. Her plump lips felt wonderful against your own and almost lulled you back to dreamland. Urbosa hummed, “Good morning, [Name].”

You murmured, repeated her greeting back to her as you blinked yourself awake. In and out you dozed off, and would wake to Urbosa moving about the room getting herself ready for the day. You sat up still not in reality and the brisk morning air kissed against your bare form. A drawn out yawn escaped from you as you rubbed your eyes and tried to focus on Urbosa. She was hurrying along, looking a little frantic as she did. When she saw you sitting up she quickly made her way over and plopped a kiss on your forehead.

She spoke quickly, “I wish to stay, love, but I am running rather late. Do not wait up for me, go back to sleep.” Her usually lipstick and makeup wasn’t done you had noticed, and as she pulled away your eyes fell to her neck.

Well, if you weren’t awake before you sure as hell were now. Her neck and collarbone were riddled with hickeys… Words were lost on you as she flew out the door and your hand suspended in the air in a failed attempt to stop her. Now, all you could do was gulp and hurriedly get dressed.

Hopefully she wouldn’t kill you after this.

Along the streets of the Gerudo Village, Ubrosa’s stride were long and rushed. However, as she made her way to the hall, the other Gerudos and bystanders were gawking at her. She didn’t think much of it, opting to think perhaps they were not used to her makeup-less state, and continued on her way.

But as she was about to reach her throne room her stomach let out a growl, and side glanced a fruit stall to her right. She made her way over, and again felt an abundance of eyes on her, and then as she looked around noticing some of the women were smirking and laughing. Urbosa glared slightly and the looks from the others across the way caused them to bristle and pretend to be busy. The elderly woman at the stall was staring at the tall Chief before the elderly woman’s cheeks blushed and looked away. 

“May I have some blueberries, please?” Urbosa slowly asked, the strange reaction of the old woman not lost to her. Her brows furrowed in confusion, her sensitive ears picking up whispers and muttering. Her plump lips deeply frown, not at all pleased with this unwanted attention. Was it really because she had no makeup on? No, she shook her head, that couldn’t be it. No one would make a fuss over her not being presentable one day, but as she handed the shopkeeper some rupees the uneasy feeling would not disappear.

You were hurrying along trying to catch up with Urbosa, but at the same time you were dreading it. It was your fault that your showered her in affection last night, getting lost in passion and tangled limbs that you never considered the aftermath. Ugh, you surely knew it wasn’t going to be a good day for you once she found out, and could only hope that no one was gawking.

“Huehuehue, [Name], you sure did a number of Urbosa.” A couple of guards cackled to each other just as you were about to pass them. You froze in terror hearing their words, and made your way over hushing them rather harshly.

“Does she know??” You pressed, hopping from one foot to the other restlessly. They looked at each other before busting up, and one of the guards patted you on the shoulder.

“Not yet it appears, but good luck to you once she does~!”

You glared, face falling flat and brushed off her hand. “Oh, gee, thanks. That’ll save me for sure.” And with that you sped off in hopes to stop her before it got worse.

It did get worse, however.

Just as you saw her walking away from a fruit stand, a bunch of little girls were running around kicking a ball. One of them was running backwards, not at all watching where she was going and bumped right into Urbosa’s calf. You felt your blood run cold seeing the little girl crane her neck to look Urbosa in the face, but even from your distance you could tell the little girl’s eyes stopped on her neck.

As if time slowed itself, you were stuck in your tracks seeing the little girl raise her arm up and point directly at Urbosa’s clavicle. The words the girl uttered killed you inside, “Ewwww! Urbosa’s got cooties or something!”

Urbosa’s stared at the little girl completely applaud. “Excuse me?” Her authority tone rang clear, but it did not deter the little girl nor her group of friends.

They all gawked at her and one of the other girls yelled out, “Did you get bit by mosquitoes or something?”

“Yeahhh, it looks like someone beat you up.” Another said.

“Nahhh, it’s more of like rug burns.” The shortest of the group spat out.

“Can you get rug burns on your neck? How can that happened?” One questioned the other, pouting and placing her hands on her hips.

Each time they spoke you could feel your blood halting and your grave becoming deeper than six feet. Urbosa’s face was hard to discern as her fists clenched and looked over to a shop that had a mirror on its table. You took a step back seeing her look herself over, and suddenly felt your soul depart your body as Urbosa’s burning glare met your widened eyes.

To say the least, you slept on the couch for the rest of the week.


End file.
